yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Circles/Yo-kai Watch Blasters
Indoorsmen The Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai who's inspiriting can drive those, one way or another into self-isolation in their homes. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Buff Weight, used to fuse with Ake to evolve him into Payn. Trying Tangle Tango The Yo-kai Circle is centered around Wiglin, Steppa and Rhyth, who are part of the Dancing Trio. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Kelpacabana. Happy Couples The Yo-kai Ring is centered about the married Yo-kai couples. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Love Buster, which is fused with Cupistol to evolve him into Casanuva. Classy Classics The Yo-kai Ring is centered about Classic Yo-kai. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Faux Kappa. 'Sneezy Snuffles' Union The Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai who can create colds. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Love-Packed Rice Ball, which evolves Hungramps into Hungorge when fused with him. Team 'Respect Assets!' The Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai who were created from abandoned items. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Love Scepter, which evolves Shmoopie into Pinkipoo when fused. Bratz The Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai that have brattish tendencies. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Getaway Daruma, which revives you with 20% health if you get knocked out, making it a useful item. Karaoke Klub The Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai who are more musically inclined. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Horn, which is used to evolve Squeeky into Rawry when fused. Snaggerjag and Friends The Yo-kai Ring is centered around Yo-kai that near water. Coincidentally, they were part of SV Snaggerjag's Blaster team. Completing this Ring will reward the player a SV Snaggerjag Ultra Orb, which allows you fight SV Snaggerjag's Boss form in Ultra Mode. Lost in Translation The Yo-kai Ring is centered around a group of Yo-kai. While the English name has a description that is basically "lost in translation", the Japanese names of the Yo-kai have the honorific "-san" on their name. Completing this Ring rewards the player with Ol' Fortune. Super-Duper Party Posse The Yo-kai Ring is centered around Yo-kai who enjoy dance parties. Completing this Ring rewards the player with an 1-Star Coin. Yo-kai Ladies’ Society The Yo-kai Ring is centered around Yo-kai with great interest and proficiency in traditionally feminine topics. The English version mistakenly refers to this group as a "Ladies' Society", when the original term merely refers to a casual get-together of friends, usually women (as Arachnia is a male). Completing this Ring will reward the player a Great Purple Coin. The Eyes Have It Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai Who possess multiple eyes. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Great Yellow Coin. Power Strangers The Yo-kai Circle is centred around Yo-kai with a superhero-themed complex. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards the player a Great Red Coin. The Three Hunketeers Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai that are known for their handsomeness. Completing this Yo-Kai Ring rewards the player with a Great Green Coin. Muscle Heads The Yo-kai Circle focuses on muscular Yo-kai. Completing this Circle rewards the player with a Great Orange Coin. A Balanced Yo-kai Meal Yo-Kai Circle is focused on Yo-kai that make a balanced diet (indirectly, based on what they are based on). Completing this Circle rewards the player with a Great Pink Coin. Beautifour The Yo-Kai Circle is focused on beautiful female Yo-kai. Completing this Circle rewards the player with a Great Sky-Blue Coin. Jeweled Whiskers The Yo-Kai Circle is focused around the Gemnyans. Completing this circle awards you with Robonyan F. Madam in the Afternoon The Yo-Kai Circle is focused on Older lady yo-kai. Completing this Circle rewards the player with a Great Blue Coin. Seven Samukai The Yo-Kai Circle is focused Samurai like Yo-kai. Completing this Circle rewards the player with the Holy Blade. Fruit Basket The Yo-Kai Circle is focused on the Fruitnyans. Completing this Circle rewards the player with Machonyan. Prey of the Hungramps The Yo-Kai Circle is focused Yo-kai that are often eaten by Hungramps (in the anime). Completing this Circle rewards the player with Hungorge. Five Wicked Yo-kai The Yo-Kai Circle is focused on the Elite Wicked yo-kai. Completing this Circle rewards the player with a 1-Star Coin. Kappaz The Yo-kai Ring is focuses on Kappa like Yo-kai. Completing this circle rewards the player with a Lucky Crank-a-Coin. Oni Slayers The Yo-kai Ring is focuses on Momonyan and his 3 companions. Completing this Circle rewards the player with Sailornyan. Clockwork Yo-kai The Yo-Kai Circle focuses on Robotic Yo-kai. Completing this Circle rewards the player with Jetnyan. Red Cat Corps Leaders The Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai that are exclusively found in ''Red Cat Corps. Completing this Circle rewards the player Moximous K. White Dog Squad HQ The Yo-kai Ring focuses on Yo-kai that are exclusively found in White Dog Squad. Completing the Circle rewards the player with Moximous N. Legendary Blasters The Yo-kai Ring is centered around Yo-Kai part of the original Legendary Blasters Team. Completing this Circle rewards the player a 5-Star Coin. Etymology # The Indoorsmen is a hybrid of indoor and men, referencing their abilities. # Trying Tangle Tango is an alliteration of T, with the try a un on tri (3). # Power Strangers are a pun on Power Rangers and strange 9 as in Yo-kai cause strange things to happen. Category:Game mechanics